deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/Destiny Fanon Chapter 1
Darkness… Nothing…. It’s cold… The wind is howling… Where...am I? “Hey...hey, he’s here! Yo, eyes up Guardian.” a voice called out. A boy laid on the ground. How long had be been there? His eyes adjusted, and he caught sight of a pair of boots right in front of him. He looked up to see a man in a helmet with a hood drawn over his face. “Roaring-Rex…” the boy thought to himself as he stood up. That was his name. He remembered now. He was on Earth… there were creatures, and then everything went dark… who was the person in front of him? The voice sounded male. “Uh...who are you?” Roaring Rex asked the man in armor. “I’m Galactic-Attorney. But you can call me GA.” he communicated to Rex. Rex decided to just call himself Rex, as Roaring-Rex felt a little too long to say. “Alright, but where-” “Hoy, GA! C’mon man, we gotta go! The Fallen are almost here!” a voice called out from behind Rex. The recently revived dead man turned around to see a robed figure dashing towards them a hundred yards away. However, he disappeared in a flash of blue light and then appeared right in front of him. Rex jumped a little and stepped back. Galactic-Attorney, or GA, was wearing thick blue armor and held what looked to be an assault rifle in his hands. The person who had just teleported in front of him however, wore deep red robes and a helmet that looked similar to what most astronauts wear. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” GA told the teleporting red man. “But he’s been dead for a few centuries, give him a few minutes.” “A few centuries?” Rex thought in his head, loudly. He jumped again, looking at GA. “Wait wait wait, what? A few centuries? Dead?” he asked, rapid fire asking questions. GA held up his free hand however, signaling him to stop. “Sorry for Rock’s abruptness, but we really need to be going. You’ve been out of it for a long time...and by the looks of things you don’t remember much of your pre death experiences either. Well shit...listen, just come with us, and we’ll get this whole mess sorted out as quick as possible. Deal?” GA asked Rex. The Confused Hunter merely nodded, and next thing he knew, his life took the world’s most craziest spiral. They were outside a massive wall-like structure. Surrounding them were cars, hundreds of them. They were all rusted and picked clean of their parts, making a long line of scrap metal that stretched as far as the eye could see. The snow on the ground was light, with taller plants managing to poke their heads through to look into the cold air. It was sundown, and so the sky was very orange with tinges of yellow and blue here and there. There were few clouds, but when there was a cloud it was massive. Rex was currently running across broken asphalt, trailing behind GA and Rock. They were training their sights forward, prepared for anything life may throw at them. Rex however, felt extremely out of place. He was unarmed, dirty, and his armor made him feel like he was completely naked compared to his new companion’s garments. Maybe he’d get more later on? All thoughts of Battle Fashion were forced out of his head when he heard the screeching of some kind of alien race. Rex looked around in surprise as GA muttered, “Guess we better get you inside the wall. This is Fallen Territory, they’ll shoot us on sight.” With that, the Novice and the two warriors rushed towards an enormous, rusty wall, unaware of the giant 4-armed Fallen Archon watching them from afar…. Category:Blog posts